ABSTRACT Animal models are powerful cancer research tools that are vital to translational research. The function of the Animal Models Shared Resource (AMSR) is to facilitate the efficient, economical, state-of-the-art use of animals for the performance of cancer-related studies. This is accomplished through a centralized resource in which American Association for Laboratory Animal Science?certified, highly trained veterinary technicians provide translational research services on animals to members of the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC). A significant emphasis is placed on assisting users with the design and performance of animal studies using a wide range of models extending from zebrafish to an estrogen receptor-positive rat for studying breast cancer. Major services include all aspects of rodent studies, such as establishing genetically modified mouse colonies; administering carcinogens; monitoring tumor growth; collecting tissues and tumors at necropsy and administering drugs, diets or other compounds. Studies using zebrafish include generating gene knockout or gene overexpressing models, screening drugs for toxicity and conducting xenotransplantation experiments (i.e., ?zevatars??zebrafish avatar). Imaging services are also provided to monitor tumor initiation, progression and response to therapy. The imaging services provided by the AMSR include high-resolution, in vivo, small animal imaging and image analysis using a Bruker 7 tesla magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy console, a small animal ultrasound (Vevo 660) workstation, an x-ray imaging unit (Faxitron) and a bioluminescent and visible to near-infrared spectroscopic imaging workstation (IVIS Lumina III). The AMSR is located within Georgetown University Medical Center's (GUMC?s) Division of Comparative Medicine (DCM). The DCM is a centralized, U.S. Department of Agriculture-registered animal facility that is accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International and that has an approved letter of assurance on file at the National Institutes of Health (NIH). In fiscal year 2017, the AMSR provided services to 24 LCCC members from all four Research Programs (Breast Cancer [BC], Cancer Prevention and Control [CPC], Experimental Therapeutics [ET] and Molecular Oncology [MO]). The AMSR works closely with the Histopathology & Tissue Shared Resource (HTSR) and the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR). The AMSR supported 50 publications in the funding period. The AMSR is codirected by Christopher Albanese, PhD, Leena Hilakivi-Clarke, PhD, and Eric Glasgow, PhD, who oversee imaging, rodent and zebrafish components, respectively.